


Morning Melody

by Corvid_Knight



Series: Demonstuck [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Ficlet, Fluff I guess, Gen, dave's like seventeen here lmao, from an ask on tumblr, it's like less than a year after he moves to the safehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: Tumblr prompt was:Hc that pre demon eyes, Dave didn’t sing bc it bothered bro, so no one hears him sing for almost six months and then someone wakes up real early and catches him very very delicately singing one of karkats songs in this rusty voice and it’s So Pureanon may or may not have expected an actual fic but, y'know. here it is!





	Morning Melody

It doesn’t sound like any sound you’ve ever heard Dave make before, but it’s still him. You know it’s gotta be him; who the fuck else would be awake this fucking early? 

  (Hal, maybe. There’s days and weeks that he doesn’t sleep at all purely because he only kind of  _needs_ to. Dirk, you guess; sometimes he evades the attentions of his boyfriends and postpones the sleep that he really does need. Jake, if he’s having a shitty string of visions.)

  (Not John. John doesn’t get up before ten AM unless he’s forced to.) 

  But it’s not any of them. You know it’s not, because you’ve heard Dirk’s offkey kareoke, you know how Jake’s accent bleeds into lyrics and how Hal mimicks each tone flawlessly. None of them are this soft and raspy, like the singer’s not-quite-forgotten how to force his vocal cords to produce something that’s not speech. 

  Plus, no one else in this house would sing in a language that sounds like latin’s distant cousin, like something not wholly of this world. It’s got to be Dave. You know it is. 

  Because you’re a nosy fuck even when you’re only debatably awake, you follow the soft singing to the right room. Which turns out to be the kitchen, and yeah, it’s Dave; he’s perched up on one of the stools, his eyes half-open and still almost glowing red in the early morning light. 

  Karkat’s with him, mentally if not physically. God, it’s still weird to be this happy about a demon in your kid. 

  “Yo, Dave. Yo, Karkat.” 

  He flinches just slightly at your voice, mouth snapping shut and eyes opening fully. They’re demon-red for a second, too; then he blinks and it recedes before he really focuses on you. “Just me, D.” 

  Shit, you didn’t really mean to make him stop. Or to scare him. “You do know you’re allowed to have him in your head, right? Like, he’s your emotional support demon, you can take him wherever the fuck you need to and I’ll beat the shit out of anyone who says otherwise.” 

  Dave ducks when you go to ruffle his hair as you head for the coffeepot, but it’s less of a  _fuck I’m gonna be hurt_  move than a  _god D, why are you such an uncool bastard_ one. He’s smiling, anyway. “Okay, okay, hang on.” 

  You glance over at him fast enough to catch the flicker of brighter red in his eyes. 

  “Karkat says good fuckin’ morning.” 

  “Good fuckin’ morning to him too. He still asleep?” Where the hell did Dirk put the coffee. Where. 

  “Kinda. I’m gonna go back to him in a sec, unless Jake’s got shit for us to do.” In the shiny side of the coffeepot, you see Dave’s distorted reflection shrug. “Needed to move.” 

  Hm. “Bad dreams?” 

  “Something like that.” 

  “…was he singing to you to calm you back down?” 

  You actually look over your shoulder as you ask that one, and  _immediately_ you think that it was a mistake. Dave tenses up, hunches his shoulders, and god but you fucked up if you made that expression of pure dread settle on his face again. Fuck. 

  His tone’s calm enough, though. Or at least, he’s keeping it under control, which ain’t exactly the same thing. “You heard?” 

  “Yeah.” And, because it’s true, “Sounded sweet. Woulda calmed  _me_ down.” 

  It’s the right thing to say. Dave relaxes instantly, his face filling with relief for a sec before he shrugs again and pulls that calm mask up again. “Yeah. ‘s something Karkat’s dad taught him, I think…I pick shit out of his mind that even he doesn’t know where he got it, y’know?” 

  “Yeah?” 

  “Yeah. That song…he hasn’t heard anybody else sing it since he was a kid. Gets stuck in his head sometimes anyway, though, which means it gets stuck in  _my_ head too.” Another shrug, and a little smile, directed not at you but at some small memory. “Kat…he likes hearing it. ‘s weird.” 

  “You got a good voice, Dave.” Found the coffee. Finally. 

  “Dunno if I do or don’t.” His voice goes softer for the next sentence, and you barely hear him over the gurgling of the coffeemaker starting to get its shit together. “Bro hated that shit.” 

  Oh.  _Oh_.

  “You like it, though. Singing.” 

  “…yeah.” 

  “Good. He can look up from hell and see you happy over something that pissed him off, and maybe that’ll hurt more ‘n whatever the afterlife’s got for him.” You turn around, flash a quick grin at the kid, and get a smaller smile back. “Want some coffee, or are you gonna go keep your boyfriend warm?” 

  “Mmm…the second one.” 

  “Good choice, kiddo. See you in the morning.” 


End file.
